


Luna Nova High

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's a couple of useless lesbians. Need I say more?In fact... it's a couple of useless witch lesbians which is even better!





	Luna Nova High

"Diana?" The girl questioned, slowly peeking her head around the corner leading into a dimly lit room. The room was like a lounge for students between periods. "Diana?" She tried asking again but got no answer in return.

Akko, who was standing in the walkway, slowly started to walk into the room, but before she got too far she closed the door behind her. Once the door was closed she tried asking "Are you okay?" but again, no answer. Instead she decided to sit down next to the person on the light brown, slightly worn down couch. The girl next to her didn't move a muscle. At least, not until Diana started shaking very lightly.

Diana looked over her shoulder to acknowledge the person next to her but once she saw who it was she broke down even more. She started sobbing quietly at first but it ended up getting just a smidge louder. Luckily the halls at the Luna Nova University were empty at the moment due to classes in session.

Akko just sat there, watching Diana cry, not knowing what exactly to do to help. She ended up just saying "Diana... what's wrong?" But again, no answer other than the crying. She tried to reach out to this girl that she barely knew, other than having some classes together, to try and comfort her but ended up hesitating.

Diana noticed this and looked up at the person next to her. Akko was trying to do a comforting smile but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped. Diana did a small combination of a chuckle and sob at the sight and ended up bringing her knees up to her chest to rest her head on. Instead of looking straight ahead of her, Diana subconsciously turned her head on the side and was staring at Akko directly in the eyes. Akko was wearing the school uniform, of course. In fact, all the girls wear the exact same uniform, including Diana, but it fit her in so many more ways then one. At least that's what Diana thought whenever she saw her.

Although it was a little dark, you could see that she was wearing a dark violet, long sleeved shirt with a midnight blue jacket resting on her shoulders. The jacket had a little symbol on the right shoulder, just under her collarbone. The symbol was the school's initials LNH which were black, inside a ring of white. Under the letters LNH, there was a lilac witch hat that had a golden strap right around the base with a silver buckle holding it on tight. Other than the shirt and jacket, Akko was wearing the standard tights that hugged her toned legs in all the best ways. The short skirt, that was only halfway down her thighs, was a plad skirt that was a indigo blue and covered where the rest of the tights could be seen.

"Ahem," Akko coughed. Of course she was caught staring, but who could blame her. That doesn't change the fact that nothing could beat her eyes. Akko's eyes were a very unique color, red. They were a ruby red that shined even in the darkest of places and never looked sad. Her hair was another thing. It was a chocolate brown that had bangs which were covering the left side of her forehead and a little ponytail which only held up the hair on top of her head.

Instead of daydreaming Diana looked away and just sat there, thinking about the way Akko was looking at her. 'Was that concern... or something else in her eyes?' Diana asked herself.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong," Akko asked, breaking the silence. With no answer coming from Diana she decided to say, "Do you wanna... hug it out?" She asked with hesitation. The only reaction she got was a wide eyed Diana who looked at her with... disbelief? 'Huh, she looks kinda cute. I doubt she swings that way though.' Akko thought to herself. "Well, yes or no, it's a simple answer y'know." She looked at Diana for a second before talking once again. "Well if you don't... wanna... hug..." she slowly finished once she felt Diana quickly hug her before she could finish that sentence. At first she was tense but quickly loosened up as she hugged Diana back. It didnt last long until Akko tensed up once again when she felt Diana snuggle into her shoulder, sighing in comfort. 

"I like someone but... it just feels so wrong," Diana quietly said. 'I almost forgot she has an angelic voice' Akko thought. "and I don't think they'll ever like me back."

“Well, why do you think that?” She questioned “Just because you think-”

"You don't understand!" She yelled. “you just don't get it” Diana said, just barely loud enough for Akko to hear. Diana started to cry again and Akko felt as if it were her fault and she was surprised when she noticed she started to rub circles on Diana's back to try and calm her down. Surprisingly it was working a little, I mean there was obviously a few hiccups here and there, other than that it was fine. Besides the fact that Akko's shoulder was now wet. 'Oh well' Akko mentally shrugged.

“Can you tell me who? Maybe I can try to talk to them to see who they're interested in” Akko asked hopefully.

“no, I can't but thanks” Diana said while cuddling closer into Akko's shoulder. “I'm sorry for yelling.”

“… it's okay.” Akko said quietly as she was pulling Diana closer to sit on her lap and staring at her before getting impossibly closer.

“Eep!” Diana made an uncharacteristically, high pitched sound, when she was moved from her spot but made no move to get away. In fact, she was happy with this sudden movement and decided to rest her cheek on Akko's opposite shoulder facing towards her neck. She was breathing at a slow pace and was able to take in the smell of shampoo and perfume that Akko was wearing. She couldn't tell what it smelt like but she liked the sweet smell all the same. Her breathing was getting slower as she drifted off to sleep resting in the arms of Akko. Soon she was unconscious and Akko was allowed to space out and stare once more.

'She's so peaceful and cute and oh my god it's like she was meant to fit in my arms!' she screamed at herself mentally. 'Her breath is… is… so warm… and making me… sleepy' she slowly said in her head while she yawned. Soon the two were asleep in each others arms.

About an hour later the school bell rings signifying that second period is just starting which means, college students roaming through the halls. Because of this said bell the two girls wake with a start. Diana jolting her head up and hitting Akko in the jaw. Akko throwing her head back and groaning before bringing a hand up to rub the now sore spot.

“Sorry” Diana said. Slowly a blush started to creep up her neck as she noticed the position the two were in. Diana was straddling Akko's hips and was facing towards her and Akko's other hand, the one that isn't rubbing her jaw at the moment, was holding onto Diana's waist. Both of Diana's hands were wrapped around Akko's neck keeping their bodies pressed closely together. 

Akko also noticed and was looking up at Diana with a light blush on her face with a smirk that was just dying to show. But thats when she got a good look at Diana. She had cerulean eyes and blonde hair with tea green highlights that went every which way but still groomed properly. This is when she felt that Diana was starting to move.

Diana had tried to get off her lap but failed to do so when Akko pulled her back down and pulling their faces too close for comfort. 

“Thank you” Akko said as she whispered in Diana's ear. 'Thank you? Why did she say thank you?' Diana thought.

"Um sure?" she said uncertainly. "We should probably head back to class…?"

"Mm, I guess" she said with a hint of disappointment that Diana didn't notice.

Akko and Diana had the same class next, which was Astronomy with professor Ursula. Luckily it was just down the hall and if anything the two are only a few minutes late. Which, by the way, Akko has never been late let alone skip a class. Anyway, the two students arrive at their destination with Diana standing behind Akko just before the door. Akko glanced back at Diana to see that she was fidgeting so she decided 

"Hey," Akko said. She smiled when she saw the blonde look up from the ground "It's fine" she said as she gave Diana a reassuring smile. Diana only nods in response before looking back at the ground.

Akko slowly opens the door and notices that she interrupted the middle of a lesson. "Sorry we're late professor," she looks back and gives yet another smile to the blonde and then back to the teacher. "We had to deal with some things. We can explain after class if you would like."

"Its quite alright. Find your respective seats and open to page 305 in your textbooks please." Ursula said. The two did as told and went to the opposite sides of the classroom to their friends. 

After Akko sat down at the with her friends Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Jasna, and Conz she took a glance towards Diana's table. She was only sitting with two other people. Hannah and Barbara.

They weren't exactly the best people but they were okay, in Akko's standards anyway. When she finally looked at Diana she realized that they locked gazes and were staring at each other for a couple of seconds before breaking eye contact.

After that happened both the brunette and blonde got their things out and continued class like normal.

A few hours later school ended and Akko was walking to her dorm by herself since her friends were getting some more food apparently. As she was walking she was looking through her phone to plug in some music and just picked a song. What she didn't realize was that she was about to walk into a pole until someone pulled her away from it. That's when she turned around to see who had helped her. 'Damn, she's still cute' Akko thought. 

Diana was panting slightly from running to the brunette to try and catch up. Luckily she made it just in time.

"H-hey" she said folding over to put her hands on her knees. After trying to catch her breath she looked back up to see Akko looking down with an amused face. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Akko replied with yet another smile. "Whaddya need?"

"O-oh right. I just wanted to say thank you for this m-morning, that's all."

"What for" she replied, a smirk finding it's way to her face as she recalls how the blonde was sitting on her lap. "I didn't really do anything," she said as her smile got even bigger 'except make you look like a tomato' she had thought she said that last part in her head. Apparently she was wrong.

"U-uh w-well you comforted me when I d-didn't have anyone else to t-talk to" she stuttered whilst a blush was finding it's way onto her face.

"Uh, hehe, did I, say that out loud, by chance?" Akko asked with a blush that rivaled the color of her eyes crept up onto her face.

"…possibly" Diana squeaked out before looking at anywhere but Akko.

"A-anyway. You're ah… welcome, I guess. Um, where are you going…?" The brunette asked uncertainly.

"Back to my dorm" she said "do you want to walk together?"

"Sure. You wanna be friends?"

"Yes. I would like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this actually was from a really weird dream I had a while back and I feel like it fit these two buuut... I wanted a role reversal and so that's what I did.
> 
> Also this has nothing to do with dianakko week but I guess a little bit of it can count as physical affection but it depends on how you interpret it I guess.
> 
> I don't know if I will continue this tho...? Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic!!
> 
> This is my first ever fic so do critisize and point out if I should change anything.


End file.
